The Primate Resource Referral Service (PRRS) provides the communications/database network needed for efficient acquisition and sharing of existing captive primates and primate-related resources by investigators and institutions both nationally and internationally. The overarching goal of this service is to maximize the use of existing captive primates thereby reducing the total number of primates needed for research, and in turn, helping to promote the conservation of primate populations in the wild. The PRRS will maintain information on four major primate-related resource listings including, Primates, Biomaterials, Equipment, and Outreach. The PRRS's related services will continue to include: 1) Referral Service, an immediate, staff-operated service designed to match investigator inquiries/requests to the available resource listings maintained in the PRRS master database; 2) Interactive Website, an interactive, internet-based site that includes online forms for posting resource availability & requests, updates or changes to listings, an online renewal form, the full text of CURRENT LISTINGS, the current ARG, an online feedback form, general service information, and links to other sites of interest to the primate research community; 3) CURRENT LISTINGS, a twice monthly newsletter listing current availability of, as well as requests for, primates, tissues, equipment, and related services; and 4) ANNUAL RESOURCE GUIDE (ARG), an annual publication that lists subscribing suppliers of primates, laboratories, equipment, and commercial services such as transportation and quarantine facilities. The PRRS also will establish an active educational outreach program for the local schools (K-12) to help educate children about the significant achievements in biomedical research and the translational value of the work. The research component of the proposed project will assess ongoing primate requests and availability so as to help track and predict emerging trends in species use and demand. The PRRS will continue to serve the NCRR community, research institutions, biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies, zoological parks, and breeding colonies. This service will facilitate the efficient sharing of captive primates and primate-related resources, resulting in significant cost savings to the research community and a reduction in the time and effort required by investigators to locate or place animals and tissues. The PRRS has provided the primate research community with a unique service for the past 33 years, and will continue to do in support of one of NCRR's most important objectives - to expand and ensure the development of and access to animal models (2009-2013 NCRR Strategic Plan).